The Lovers Secret
by TheYukiii
Summary: Malik is shattered when he sees Altaïr fall into a certain death after an attack on Masayf, but when a strange group show s up with an interesting piece of information that nobody could have predicted, Malik has no choice but to take a chance. *slash*
1. Chapter 1

My first Altaïr/Malik Fanfic, please do not flame, I really tried my best. ;_; hope you guys will enjoy it.

I do not own AC. There will be episodes of OOC, OC, slash, lemon and flashbacks in future chapters. Now you have been warned :) Don't like it? don't read it.

* * *

**The Past, part 1**

He had long gone and ignored him. Avoided seeing him in his eyes, tried to sneak around him while both were at the castle, always mate with others during training and tried to find excuses for not being in the same room with him and deliberately ignored him. One morning however, it became too much for the man and he decided to demand the reason why the other ignored him. He stood up, took his clothes and committed himself toward breakfast only to see a glimpse of today's protagonist. The man who had long ignored him, avoided him, banished him to the dark ... Altaïr. It was his name. It echoed in the corridors because all whispered his name, however, the main character ignored and took a firm step towards the master's place of the castle.

Suddenly he heard some call him. "Brother! You stand and daydreaming in the hallway. "

"What are you all whispering about Kadar?" he asked.

"Have you not heard yet Malik? Altaïr gets the ninth rank." started his brother to say. "He will now also become the youngest ever to receive it. He is going up to Al Mualim to receive it, but I must continue, I will catch you later." The man ended and ran down the hall.

Malik stood wordless back, confused. Altaïr had achieved the rank 9? It explained why he had been busy, but not why he had ignored him. The rest of the day went about trying to find Altaïr, but Malik had to realize that it was an impossible task. As the evening and darkness had begun to fall, he began gradually to give up, his whole day had ended in an endless game, but he would find Altaïr. Suddenly he looked up and saw the moon. He shook his head, even more despondent than when he started, he suddenly saw a figure from the top tower. Away up on a plank sat a familiar figure and Malik began to run towards the tower, up the ladders, through the arms chamber and stopped at the planks probationary start. Breath he looked at the figure white back, until it dawned on him that Altaïr had not discovered his presence.

"Altaïr?"

The man turned his head and looked shocked back over his shoulder, staring at Malik he looked as if he had seen himself death, which suddenly had crept on him, although he had discovered it.

"Malik ...?" he sighed and stood up. He tried to go past the second, but Malik grabbed his clothes and pulled his face all the way into his.

"Why do you ignore me, Altaïr?"

"Ignore?"

"Do not play dumb. You have not even looked at me for several weeks, and not spoken to me at least as long. What have I done you? "

"I do not know what you're talking about." Altaïr said, lipped and grabbed Malik's arm to break loose and pushed gently Malik back toward weapons chamber.

"Why play dumb? You know very well what I'm talking about ...!" More Malik did not say before he tumbled into a rack of spears. With them topple over him, he protected himself by raising his arms above his head, but he could not feel anything against him. He looked up and saw that Altaïr had protected him. His whole face was tight-lipped, the feeling of pain from shafts in could be clearly seen. As all shafts had fallen down, Altaïr lowered his body down over Malik who sat on the floor. Altaïr embraced his friend, rested his head on Malik's shoulder and whispered: "You wish know why I ignore you? You make me crazy ... I love you more than I can bear, but I also hate you even more than I can bear ... Therefore, I must stay away from you ... Before I do something really stupid. "

"Something stupid ..? What could it be?" Asked Malik confused. Altaïr's face came into view, he quickly caught Malik's eyes and leaned closer to his friend than he had ever been before. He gently touched the others lips with his own, in a little kiss which seemed like a full minute, but which only lasted a brief second.

"There .. Now you know." Whispered Altaïr, stood up and turned the body. He wanted to flee, but Malik grabbed his arm and pulled himself up.

"You can not just go! Was that really why you have ignored me? Altaïr, answer me." Malik placed his hand on Altaïr's shoulder and turned the man, only to remove his cap in anger and see the tears fall down the others cheeks.

"Altaïr ...?" Malik could feel his anger away, he took a step back and observed Altaïr's tears, while the other stood quite still and with the greatest desire to run away. Malik gave shortly after his arms forward and took Altaïr's hands in his, looked down on them.

"So you've ignored me .. why? "

Altaïr looked up, an indescribable anger spread in his eyes and he took his hands to himself. He wiped his eyes and walked toward the ladder, but before he went down he said coldly: "Do not come near me Malik." And with those words disappeared Altaïr down the ladder, while Malik was left alone without understanding why. The next day Malik tried again to find Altaïr. It also succeeded temporarily in it he saw his goal rose up on a horse heading for a nearby village.

"Master Malik," a man called from the end of the corridor. Malik turned confused toward him. "The village to the north is under attack."

"Under attack?"

"Yes, but you must stay here and defend the castle if the enemy comes here. The other assassins are going now. "

The next several hours became days and days to weeks without words from the front. Since half of the castle's assassins were at the front, the rest gathered in the castle, in case of attack they would otherwise be too vulnerable. At night Malik caught himself from going into Altaïr's room, to make him examine why he suddenly had become so remote. One night he found what he sought, in a small box under the others chair, lay many small notes, which when put together became a note. A puzzle without all, in the note stood Altaïr's thoughts and fantasies about Malik, how he had long known about his feelings towards the man, but avoided them because they were against the rules. Malik could feel the blood turn away from his face when he read about a dream the other had. In the dream, they were naked together, the most natural in the world, without distinguishing whether they were of the same sex, or had the same faith. He read words that cut him deep into his soul when Altaïr, as a footnote had written.

_'But there is a reason for this was a dream, it represents my heart, my feelings, but like all dreams, I share them with no one. I understand that I can not possibly get what I desire, but I must at least ignore him. It must be able to make it easier to go knowing that he did not exist, does not exist. Some days I want him dead because he does now know how crazy he makes me. Heart ... Soul ... Let me now have peace. "_

* * *

C&R are always welcome. I do not know how often I will publish, but at least one each week, and maybe more if people wants it.


	2. Chapter 2

Malik began to think much about Altaïr's words the next nights and days through. On day 5 Malik had tried to write down what he was thinking about. He cleared his thoughts, and yet he could not describe them. Day 11th he had almost lost control in the sword ring, like practice had caught him in a bad moment. After that Malik tried to pull back, again trying to write on, but again, no words came down on the paper. On the 19th night Malik had subsided in Altaïr's bed, the smell of his sheets, imagined that the other was at his side. It made him excited, emotions came out in him as he had never noticed before, and with a little stroking over his crotch he could feel how big and sensitive, he suddenly had become. He struck his hand on the bed, frustrated that he actually began to reciprocate the feelings Altaïr had described in his note, and God he would wish that they would stop coming, but they were there and at the 24th day the warriors return home from the front.

When Malik heard that they were about to return home, he ran out of the courtyard, searching for Altaïr's white dress, but there was no one to be seen. He could feel that he was going to panic, but not everyone was inside the castle yet, but he stopped and thought _'why do I feel like this?'_ He took to his chest and could feel a clear heartbeat even though he was not winded. Suddenly he saw a black horse come trotting out of the gate, its rider hanging with his head forward and hands down the side.

"Altaïr ...?" he whispered faintly to himself with an edge of anxiety and doubt in his voice whether it was him, but when the horse came nearer a young man came riding in the way and blocked Malik's vision toward Altaïr in a brief second. When the young man was gone Malik looked around again, but he could only find the others horse. He panicked and ran through a small army of horses and humans, only to find Altaïr unconscious on the ground beside his horse.

"Altaïr ..!" Exclaimed Malik, he sat on the ground on the one side of the unconscious man. He removed his cap, studied his face and had notes that Altaïr was pale as a sheet. 'Is he wounded?' Malik said automatically, but could not see any damage or obvious signs of blood. He lifted Altaïr's arm over his shoulder, noted that the unconscious man's weight was great, but he wanted him to medical section in the case that he was sicker than he looked. The way ahead was difficult to see, but Malik was suddenly caught sight of his brother.

"Kadar!" His younger brother turned and ran to his older brother. "Help me get him to the medical section, he weighs a ton and he is unconscious." Malik sighed and his brother placed Altaïr's other arm over his shoulder.

"They say that it has been a pure bloodbath," Kadar began by saying and continued. "Both them and we have lost many men."

"Templars ..." Malik snapped, but Kadar shook his head.

"It was not Templars, brother. These were some others but we are not sure whom. "

Malik looked shocked at his brother but did not inquire into it when they finally reached the main entrance to the castle.

"It is going to start a war to get him into the medical section." Malik said, looking at Kadar. "Any good ideas, little brother?" Kadar shook his head, everything was chaos. People were noisy, several were in panic, but suddenly sounded a loud voice behind Malik. He turned his head the best of his ability without losing Altaïr. "Master?" It was none other than Al Mualim himself. He hurried forward to Malik and Kadar, he removed Altaïr's cap and studied his face.

"It is as I feared, he has been poisoned like many of the others. Get him to the doctor as soon as possible, I'll follow."

Poisoned? All Malik could do was to nod and he followed his master. He was glad that he did not suffer from claustrophobia, the small transient for small spaces that might make people mad, even in the castle's great halls with high ceilings could be any panic in the situation here. When they entered the medical section, they were referred to a bed where they placed Altaïr's exhausted body. He sweated a lot, Malik felt his forehead and could see a high fever. He shook his head, turned around, but suddenly felt something holding him back. Not only his body wanted to stay, but something stuck in his sleeve and he looked down.

"Altaïr?" He sat down at the bedside, and whispered gently to the other: "You're safe now." Altaïr slowly opened his eyes blurred his vision was he sought after the familiar voice. A few seconds later he could see the silhouette of Malik, but a series of flashbacks from the past week flew by Altaïr's eyes and he began to scream in shock when Malik's face became clearer. He sat up quickly in bed and was ready to flee, but both Malik and Kadar reached to pull him down and forced him down on the bed again.

"Altaïr!" exclaimed Al Mualim, but the sick man did not respond. They a did doctor, and he came running over to them.

"What happened? Fast! Tie him down!"Altaïr used his last strength to fight against, and with his usual force would he probably could have given them problems, but he was weak, possibly due to the poison Al Mualim talked about earlier. After the incident Altaïr was moved into a separate room, still in emotional pain Malik could not help it, but to feel a knife going through his heart. The doctor referred the Al Mualim, Malik and Kadar to another doctor after he disappeared into the room was Altaïr had been stored. When he opened the door, Altaïr's screamed painfully again. It gave Malik and Kadar a cold shack down through their spine.

_"You leave me alone! You demons! Release me! If I float! If I get my hands on you ...!"_

Kadar bit his lip, looked at his brother shook his head and whispered. "He has gone mad if he can't see or know who his enemy is, nor his own ..."

"It has clearly also been our enemies target." Said a voice behind them. "If he has been poisoned there is a chance that he might return to normal again, but his mental state right now is not good. It's only a matter of time before it breaks him, and he becomes either normal or he ends up in a coma because his brain can not take the pressure. "

The three men were shocked and looked at the man. "Is there nothing we can do?" asked Kadar upset. "That man is one of our best!"

The doctor nodded, sighed, but also simultaneously. "So far we have no cure other than to wait. The cure must be found mental as it is his subconscious which is under attack. But master, we do everything we can to them." Al Mualim walked with the doctor while he explained about their status and their treatment had been poisoned. Malik and Kadar disappeared out into the yard and helped those who had less injured, screams and the sound of amputations followed the air and atmosphere. Towards the evening was the castle's status to the 300 men who were withdrawn were 69 deaths, slightly less than 90 poisoned, 20 had a limb, while the rest had small injuries or escaped without shame. The night was beginning to sign up, and while many felt that they had been underway for several days, Malik only wanted to talk to Altaïr. His facial expression when he saw Malik, the fear in his eyes, the screams that could shatter glass, but Malik had decided. He would see Altaïr and it should happen tonight, but what he would do it was still unclear. If Altaïr panicked again, he would be discovered, so he had to make sure it did not happen. He needed a plan, a thoughtful one, but his head was finally about to burst when he overheard two nurses interview.

"I actually feel sorry for those who have been poisoned. The hallucinating that everyone is enemies. I'm actually curiosity over what they see..."

_'HIS SIGHT!"_ Malik cried inside himself, he had to make Altaïr go blind. A simple trick, but maybe it would work, he got up and ran to his room to find something you could bind to the eyes. It soon proved to be awkward, but he finally found an old, broad, black band which may could be used. He hid it under his clothes, disarmed himself, climbed out of his window and across from the castle side. Thanks to the darkness nobody would be able to see him, he crawled along the side toward the medical section and found after a little time searching the room Altaïr was inside. He opened the window quietly, looked around and shut it behind him. He hopped down from the window shame, took the band out, made it clear and agreed with himself that he had to ashes Altaïr. He looked down at his sleeping face, he suddenly feel guilty for having to wake him, but his heart pounded faster and faster just by looking at the man. He fastened gently band around Altaïr's head, he could feel the other was starting to wake. Malik stroked his fingers down on Altaïr's cheek, but was caught when Altaïr bed after him and caught his hand in his mouth.

"Argh! Altaïr, drop me ...!" he snapped so quiet he could. It was evident that Altaïr would not let go without struggle, unconscious on his movements were Malik opened Altaïr mouth enough to get his hand free, and before he could shout Malik kissed the frightened man. He moved his lips gently against Altaïr's mouth, stroking his cheek and he became increasingly quiet. Malik pulled slightly away from his mouth, cut the short kiss as he moaned and whispered in Altaïr's ear.

"Altaïr ... it's me ... Do not be afraid ... shhh…" Malik stroked his hand against Altaïr's cheek and kissed the sick man again.

"Ma .. Malik ..? "Whispered Altaïr, very unsure he swallowed his own saliva and tried to feel the man, but he was tied to the bed.

Malik nodded, kissed Altaïr again. "Yes, it's me. You're safe."

"Malik ... Here is dark …" Altaïr hesitated, but continued. "I can not see you ..."

"You have been poisoned Altaïr, if I remove the blindfold, you believe that I am your enemy ..."

"No ... no ...!" exclaimed Altaïr. He could not believe Malik's words. "It is impossible ..! Malik, I..."

"What is ...?" asked Malik and could again see tears from Altaïr's eyes come from under the band. He hesitated, but wanted to removed the bandage on his eyes. "Close your eyes. I am the only one here. Open them when you're ready."

Malik knew that he took a big chance, but he removed the bandage to Altaïr's eyes. They were closed, but followed by tears, Malik wiped them away and kissed afterward Altaïr on each eyelid, closed briefly while his eyes and prayed that he would not see visions when he opened them. He opened his eyes and saw that Altaïr had already opened his, they were red with tears, but still clear, and Malik breathed a sigh of relief. Altaïr cried not, but he was also completely silent.

"Altaïr ... Can you see me? "

"Yes .. but I do not believe my own eyes ... "

"What do you see that?"

"You ... You are here by my side ... even after I..." Altaïr looked up at the ceiling but did not say more before Malik took his cheeks in her hands and kissed the younger man again. He sat on the bed and let his forehead fall with Altaïr's.

"I could not understand what you meant the time in the tower ... but now... I ... Altaïr ...!" Malik began by saying, but did not long before Altaïr took the chance and kissed Malik and the older buried his hands in Altaïr's hair. They both groaned, most tormented was Altaïr as he was strapped to his sick bed, but Malik discovered it and loosened him when he was sure that Altaïr is no longer seeing visions. At that moment, embraced Altaïr man in front of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled Malik up in bed, broke off the kiss and then looked at second man, deep into his eyes.

"How ...?" asked Altaïr calmly as he stroked Malik's cheek. He could feel his stubble against his fingertips as he waited for the other would respond.

"After you went to the front, my thoughts only circled about you and I must admit ..." Malik hesitated slightly, but continued. "Your little kiss and your dreams was not a bad way to tell it ... I just could not figure it out faster than I did. "

"My dreams?" Altaïr wonder at the second and was about to say something, but Malik stopped him.

"So that was why you ignoring me ..?" Malik looked down, but Altaïr just smiled quietly, stroking the others hair and let her head rest on the others shoulder.

"Yes ..." whispering Altaïr. "When I found out... I could not bring myself to see you without getting mad at myself at having these feelings. They were unknown to me, strangers and yet they were welcoming to my soul, but I tried to push them away. It did not go so well, so I decided to ignore you completely. It was hard, but I found it necessary. "

Malik smiled just kissed Altaïr and brought a hand up to his forehead.

"You no longer have a fever ... It is good. "

Altaïr sighed and sat up a little more, caught again Malik's eyes and studied the older man from head to toe. "When ... when did you find out it ..? "

Malik thought about it, he tried to think back and smiled. "When you went away I think that the bells began to ring." He whispered, stroking his fingers on Altaïr's cheek and kissed him again. All night they lay in each others arms without saying very much, small kisses occurred occasionally, but they enjoy each others presence, well aware that what they had once opposed the rules and their faith, but here they forgot all the rules and what people would think. They remained together until dawn announced his arrival and Malik stood up.

"I must go... I have to tie you to the bed again.. although I'm not much for it. "Altaïr nodded, suddenly they could hear that someone was on their way into the room. They both froze on the spot.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry very much for this late chapter. I started to move (to another city) and internet has been lacking. I will of course try to be more stable in the future and can reveal that I have written up up to chapter 4 so far, so they just need to be translated (from danish to english). But hope you enjoyed today's chapter :) R&R are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Malik reached to bind Altaïr fixed to the bed again, he jump out the window and was out of sight before the doctor arrived with their common master Al Mualim.

"... And as you can see there is probably not the major changes here either ..." the doctor began, but was interrupted by his patient.

"Master ...?" asked Altaïr weak in his voice and hoped fervently that his poor play could convince them.

"Altaïr?"

"I refuse to believe it ..." exclaimed the doctor. "He sees no longer visions!"

Al Mualim hastened to unleash his master assassin, and Altaïr sat up on the edge of the bed. He took a hand to his head, and played dizzy.

"Excuse me, Master ... my body is still a little weak..." he muttered quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Come on. Let's get some food in you." Said the doctor, and lifted Altaïr up in his arms. His legs could hardly hold him, but he wanted to walk without help. The doctor and Al Mualim nodded and went ahead and when they were out of the room Altaïr turned around and he took Malik's band which was hidden under the bed and hid it under his clothes. He looked toward the window, smiling, pulled the hood over his head and then turned his attention to the door and followed the doctor and his master. He felt warm, the weight on his shoulders had become easier, and he felt alive again, despite his weak body. His thoughts encircled around Malik and their night together. Their shared kisses, scents, the presence and the thought that he would no longer have to ignore the man, and for that he smiled. His cheeks felt warm as he walked past the many ill patients in the medical section. He was later called a master because he had been healthy in under a day, but he knew deep inside that he could thank for Malik.

The next few weeks went by as they used to, except that the two got much less sleep. By day, they were rivals and snapped like each other while others looked at it, but at night their lips met each other, their moans could be heard and their presence brought them more together than that they just lay next to each other. One thing that frustrated them, both men, they had not yet done 'it' together and it was clearly written on their faces when they parted at dawn and prepare for another day of play against each other. One day Altaïr talked to Al Mualim and received a mission where he was to travel the next day and like so many times before Malik found his love up in the eagle tower where Altaïr feeding the birds with dead mice and other meat cuts the kitchen would otherwise be thrown out.

"It is not very good when your enemy knows the same pattern as well as you do." Altaïr said with a smile, turned to Malik with an eagle on the shoulder. Malik took the other's hand, kissing it gently, stroking behind the eagle with distant markets. The eagle enjoyed brief the contact and relieved from Altaïr's shoulders, flew up on a stick and yelled back to his master.

"Not so fond of strangers?"

Altaïr shook his head. "Not what I can brag, but I am also about to be finished here." He declared and poured the last bag of chunks out of the window along the tower's side. Malik looked at, raised eyebrow and wanted to ask when Altaïr got him ahead. "If I pour all the food out here, they will fight against each other in very little space. As long as it takes place outside, it also means less clean up. "Malik grinned, hugged Altaïr close to him.

"You must leave tomorrow?" Inquired Malik himself and Altaïr nodded.

"Yes, but it is not that great. I must be more than an observer inside the mission. "

"Observer?"

"Many of the new ones will see if they can get a rank up more. If you have not forgotten we've been through the same thing when we were younger." Grinned Altaïr. "I'm back within 5 days although ... it seems like incredibly long time..."

Malik agreed, for the first time since they started dating, they should now spend time away from each other, but he was determined that Altaïr would not go with just a kiss. "Come." Malik whispered with a finger in front of the mouth, a sign that Altaïr had to be quiet. The other looked at him with curiosity, but did as he said, and together they sneaked out of the tower and fought up through the high wall to Malik's room under the cover of darkness.

"Something wrong?" Asked Altaïr worried when Malik drew the curtains, but the other did not answer. He took his arms and turned to Altaïr, approached him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Altaïr was surprised but returned the kiss and let Malik undressing him. Their moans grew louder until they finally reached a point where both had to pull away from each other to breathe. Malik had almost stripped Altaïr while he had his clothes on, but Altaïr was quick and pulled his outer garments from him. Uniforms and weapons flew to both sides, while both men struggled not to let go of each other. Their muscular bodies meet as Malik had taken the last piece of his clothing off, standing in their purest human form, Altaïr stroked his fingers through Malik's dark hair and kissed the other again.

"It is .. surreal it here ... "whispered Altaïr and Malik nodded.

"Yeah ..." Malik groaned quietly. "But amazingly still ... That your little kiss could awaken this feeling inside of me ... "

"Malik ..."

"Altaïr ... I want to make love to you ... Will you allow me...?" asked Malik slightly nervous, but a few seconds later, nodded Altaïr, and their mouths met again. Their common kiss was incredible and seemed at first unreal for both men, but when they both began to moan into each others mouths again, they found reality again. Malik grabbed Altaïr's erection, massaging it while the other gasped. Small waves of shock went through his body, unknown to them he bit her lip and hugged Malik. They looked each other deep in the eyes moved toward the bed, layered with both on the soft bed sheets without saying anything. Their gaze at each other was their contact, touching became their way of communicating and their connection stronger.

Both men, stronger than most, let their strong fingers dance up and down each others' backs and legs. Altaïr uttered a sharp groaning when Malik wet his finger and inserted it into the other's input. He breathed deeply, felt his body burn over such a small change, but he knew he was up and running because it was with Malik. He clasped his hands together on the sheet, he would let Malik's work, touching him because he had difficulty seeing that this was not a dream. Malik, still with a finger inside Altaïr leaned over the other, kissed him gently on the mouth, along the jaw and cheeks until he came to Altaïr's chest. A small smile spread on Malik's lips when he could see how much space Altaïr was willing to give him. Which confidence, Malik realized that not having control was confusing to Altaïr, though it was he who had first kissed him, but it was also a lack of this inspection had revealed Altaïr's feelings for the other. Had Altaïr could have managed it then they would not be together now.

"Malik ..." moaned the man beneath him, turned his gaze down and began to drop one of Altaïr's nipples. The other man hissede merrily, arched his back and exhaled deeply. In the same second inmates Malik has a second finger that Altaïr could clearly feel. He did not know why he reacted as he did, but it was nice.

"Altaïr ..." Malik moaned quietly, kissed the other on his forehead and let his fingers penetrate deeper. Altaïr's eyes flew open, clenched his teeth, snapped a little and tried to stifle a groan. "I take it as if you like it ..." whispered Malik, added a third finger and penetrated Altaïr again.

The other held his palm in front of the mouth, had his eyes closed, but nodded. Altaïr led his fingers up of Malik's back, across his chest until they finally caught his head, and Altaïr pulled him down and caught him in a long series of kisses. Small, but wonderful, the kisses made their bodies warm and immune to the cold night breeze outside. Malik then pulled his fingers out of Altaïr, he almost gasped for breath, he could not get over the sight of Altaïr's naked body as he just barely able to see thanks to a little candle that stood on the table. He leaned over Altaïr, both men gasping for breath, with warm bodies their mouths met and Malik grabbed his erection and made it with his saliva. He placed himself in a given position, caught Altaïr's sight, kissed him and sighed lightly.

"This is it ..."

Altaïr nodded. He feared almost the worst since he realised the fact that Malik was his first, but he said nothing about his fear, but his lover could see it in his eyes. "Do not be afraid," reassure the other "I will take care of you.. I would never hurt you, Altaïr." And with the words said closed Altaïr his eyes and allowed Malik to penetrate him one final time. An indescribable pain spread through Altaïr's body, an unknown, but he took it to heart and began to get used to it. Ones Malik had penetrated completely into Altaïr, he made a stop, his body demanded that their mouths met, while Malik bent his leg under Altaïr to get him more up with. Altaïr swung his head back, hugged Malik and got let out another moan. They began to moan more often as Malik set the pace up.

"Malik ... yes ... Do not ... stop ...!" gasped Altaïr, while the sweat fell from him, he found the other's mouth again and locked him.

"Altaïr .. I ... I do not know how, but ... I have to come... soon.." The other nodded, swung his legs around the other's hips, allowing Malik to penetrate deeper into Altaïr and he who escaped a groan of pleasure from his mouth.

Both groaned sharply as the minutes later both reached their climax. First Malik and then Altaïr, they lay in each other's embrace under a warm blanket. Altaïr looked at Malik, as a tear fell from Malik's one eye and Altaïr rushed to himself to sit up in bed and asked what had happened. In the same second he could feel the repercussions of their intercourse. His hips, legs and especially his butt was sore, but he tried to suppress it. Malik also sat up and kissed Altaïr gently on the mouth and stroked his cheek, smiling, he confessed. "You.. you happen..."

Altaïr could feel that he became hot in his cheeks, laid down again and turned his face away from Malik. A moment later Altaïr mumbled: "I love you Malik..." The elder just smiled and laid down beside Altaïr, wrapped his arms around the others hips and kissed him in the neck. "You're unbelievable Altaïr... sorry it took me so long to figure it out... I love you too..." Altaïr said nothing, but Malik knew that he was glad to hear him say it.

The next day they both got up early, both exhausted, tired, but full of life and desire. They dressed up like they normally would have done, and Malik smiled, almost laughed when he saw how sore Altaïr was.

"And you have go riding today...? I'm not sorry for you." Malik grinned when Altaïr tried to sit on the bed to take on his shoes. Altaïr sent him some evil eyes, almost threatening to throw his boots in at the man, but Malik just laughed again, went to Altaïr and pulled his hood over his head and kissed him gently on the mouth while he still held onto the hood. He put their foreheads together and whispered: "I'm already looking forward to when you come home again..."

Altaïr closed his eyes, smiled and placed a kiss on reciprocated Malik's mouth. He stroked the other's cheek, everything was peaceful. That is until ...

"Alarm bells?" Exclaimed Malik and lost his grip on Altaïr. Both men looked puzzled at each other, hastened to the window and looked down towards the gate. Their eyes quickly caught unknown tabs and Malik snapped: "Templars again? I thourght you won in the village? "

"It was not the Knights Templar we fought against in the village ..." said Altaïr and looked at Malik with half closed, but determined eyes. They both hurried out of the room, ran down the hallways, only to be greeted to the other people who also had been awakened by the alarm bells.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this weeks chapter *smiley* thanks for all the favs and alerts *hearts* R/R are always velcome. Love you guys for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

"How come that you two are already in your clothes?" Asked one of the instructor from the training ring. The two men stopped, looked panicky at each other and Altaïr replied with an indifferent voice. "We have not been to bed yet. Malik just could not realize that I can beat him at cards!"

Back in their roles as rivals Malik hosted ironically. "Well Altaïr, you've proven that you can cheat on the most visible ways!"

"Hey you two!" Interrupted the instructor. "Malik to the gate and Altaïr go to the tower, your fights can wait until afterwards." The two men sent each other a last look, both winked with one eye, invisible to others because their caps and ran in different directions.

Malik reached the gate, hurried up a ladder and climbed up. On the top stood Al Mualim who saw how the enemy refurbished their formation in front of their gate when a single horseman rode up and shouted. "Surrender yourself Masayf! You are surrounded, no way out! Surrender now and we will assign you a quick death! "

Al Mualim stared bewildered at the young man, looked at Malik who had by the same confusion in his eyes, Al Mualim turned his gaze back toward the young man. "And why should we give ourselves when we have the castle? It is we who are safe while you stand to shoot. "

The man sparked a high laugh. "Well, you old. While you and I have been talking, we have taken your tower! "A horn's roar sounded and everyone looked up at the tower, and indeed it let out a cry of swords, blades which met the sound of death and war. Malik looked at Al Mualim, who nodded and Malik ran toward the tower, when a thought suddenly struck him... _'Altaïr!'_ He ran as fast as he could, galloped up the wall and caught a window shame, he looked down behind the tower on the planks. At one side of his eye hook, he could see his lover, who fought with what Malik would think was the unit leader from the enemy, his focus was on Altaïr as he saw that half of his clothes were soaked in blood. Malik panicked, but continued to climb up the wall, fight through the people in the tower, both friends and enemies. When Malik reached the planks, he could no longer see Altaïr, he turned his gaze towards Al Mualim pointing down, and Malik looked down.

"Altaïr!" he cried, and jumped down in a haystack halfway down the cliff. He just managed to get out of the stack, pulling his sword when the unknown man managed to disarm Altaïr of his sword and pushing him into the ground. Malik swung his sword against man, but dodge a few centimetres to step on Altaïr. Malik picked up his lover's sword up, but quickly found out that Altaïr was knocked unconscious.

"Perfect!" Malik said bitterly, but stood before Altaïr's body to protect it for the unknown man. He was obviously angry, sullen and ratty, whilst allowing a voice from above. "Master Malik!" Both men looked up. "We have the tower again! Hold on!" This was good news for Malik, but suddenly the other man started to attack aggressively, the assassin dodge narrowly each time to assault the man were not to harm Altaïr, an almost impossible task.

"I want both of your heads on a platter," said the man and was lucky to escape Malik's sword the way he did, but suddenly he hit Malik out of balance. Malik hit the ground and looked up, unable to protect Altaïr the big man grabbed the unconscious man by the neck and pulled him up. His strength was astonishing to Malik, but then suddenly Altaïr was coming to himself again.

"Altaïr," said Malik, and the great man turned his gaze just in time to Altaïr could realise his his hidden blade into the big man's cheek. The man screamed and dropped the assassin, but with a push Altaïr tumbled down over the edge.

"NO!" Exclaimed Malik and ran toward the edge, but was stopped by the big man. A wild fencing match began to get to the edge, but Malik would not give up. His gaze wandered among the big man and the cliff edge, when he suddenly saw a hands from the edge, directed that Malik had to lure the big man to the edge. It was now or never, Malik took a running start and hit the big man in the chest to the other's amazement, he suddenly pulled down over the edge. Something had hold of his legs, with a tremendous force, he was pulled down over the edge, while the only thing he could hear was his enemy scream: "Altaïr!"

A few seconds later Malik took his lover's hand, pulled him up from the edge with his last strength, placed him on the ground and observed his breathing was heavy and deep. He tooke to his side, without opening his eyes, he clenched his teeth, and Malik was aware that he was in deep pain. He removed Altaïr's hand and upper garments, and a large open wound from the other's sword was made visible, blood trickling out of his love, he turned in a moment his attention towards the tower. "I need help down here! I have a severe wounded!"

A few moments later a doctor arrived to Altaïr's other side, studied wounded and grabbed a towel and placed it on top of Altaïr's wounds. The wounded assassin snapped at the doctor, but knew that it was necessary, he clenched his teeth again and tried to suppress the fact that he could scream his lungs out. Malik placed his face next to his lover, close enough that he could kiss him and whispered: "It will be alright..."

"Keep the pressure on the wound." Asked the doctor and Malik obeyed. He could feel the other's blood come up in between his fingers, flowing red liquid gathered around and he bit his lip.

"Hey! Wake up! "Exclaimed the doctor and Malik took out of his trance.

"Sorry .." he muttered.

"Not you! Him! "

Malik looked down, Altaïr's eyes were closed and his breathing was as good as gone.

"Altaïr! Wake up!" Said Malik and shook the wounded. "Altaïr ...! We can not continue to meet like this!"

A faint smile came to Altaïr's lips and Malik was relieved a little. He was still conscious when he could smile at the comment. Malik pressed as hard as he could, but the blood would not stop, and soon would the cloth be full of so much blood that it would not matter. Malik looked up at the doctor who was just as lost as himself, he removed the cloth and let the doctor work.

The doctor began to rummage in Altaïr's open wounds, and Malik observed his lover opened his eyes in pain and snapped indistinct words. Malik observed the doctors work, but felt suddenly Altaïr's fingers move and he looked at him.

"What? I know it hurts, but hang in there a little longer .. "

Altaïr's eyes went from being painful to panic forecasts of a few milliseconds, he lifted his head and stared straight ahead. Malik caught his gaze, followed them and discovered that the big man was back. With his cheek ruffles up do to Altaïr's hidden blade, he almost snorted with rage.

"You ..!" He exclaimed. "I want your head!" He marched over, grabbed Altaïr's sword which still lay on the ground, which only gave Malik a second to pull his own sword and toe the great man's attack. The doctor knocked away by the sudden switch in shock, but ran shouting for help.

"You will not get him...!" snapped Malik. "He's mine!" Their blades met again and the enemy managed to push Malik off balance again and he fell to the ground. Quick on his feet, but too slow to get to Altaïr, the big man had a big smile on and a foot on Altaïr's head, pressing his foot slowly down. Malik could suddenly feel an unfamiliar pain in his ankle and was very difficult to stand on the foot.

"Hahaha!" He laughed loudly. "Although we lost the tower, I can take him here in death!"

"Why? You are destined for Altaïr? Why?

"It was he who cost us the victory in one of your villages. Can you see this scar?" The man pointed at his neck, close to his shoulder. "It was your friend here who gave it to me. I was lucky that he didn't hit me directly." He walked toward Malik, assured that Altaïr was no longer a threat. "Therefore, I wish that you should suffer defeat, like the rest of us did. Even if I must die in the progress!"

Malik shudder at the thought and make ready for an attack on the man as he parried. 'Where are the others?' Malik asked himself, because the enemy was still alive, but Malik did not think the idea to end when the big man suddenly stopped his movements. The master assassin looked down and saw a small lake of blood, but it did not come from the enemy. He had not hit him, but he gasped when he saw who stood behind the great man, with his hidden blade well placed in the man's lower back.

"Altaïr! Get away from there! "

"I can't...! It...! It's stuck!" Cried Altaïr back and the big man began to laugh again, and looked over his shoulder.

"Are we going the same way ... assassin? "

Altaïr looked up and caught his grinning smile, and realized what the man would do. The big man started walking backwards towards the edge, although Altaïr tried to push him away from the rim or pull his hidden blade from the man's back. More blood poured out of Altaïr's open wound in his attempt to escape death yet again. Suddenly disappeared the ground under his feet, and he began to fall.

"Malik!"

He declined further than before, but managed to grab a piece of rock with his right hand. His left however went in the same direction as the enemy, a crack was heard as the enemy fell off his hidden blade and further down. Without looking at him, Altaïr could clearly hear his yelling and screaming which sounded lower and lower, but ignored it and looked up. An incredible pain began to spread in his shoulder and he felt paralysed on one side. His gaze caught Malik who had come to the edge and now stood with many others around him.

"Altaïr! Climb up!"

"I can not..! My arm ..! I think my shoulder is out of joint ..! "

Malik looked at some men, lower rank than himself, and ordered that they fetched a rope so they could pull the other up.

"Here! Grasp the rope," yelled Malik to his secret lover, but he did not take it. "Take it now!"

"Archers!" Exclaimed one of them with lower rank, and Malik's eyes turned toward the gate. Enemy archers aimed for them, no, not them, but after Altaïr. Because of the angle he was the perfect target for the archers, and suddenly Malik heard a scream he would never forget. He looked down the side towards Altaïr, an arrow stuck in his right side, most likely and properly punctured the man's one lung.

"No!" yelled Malik and Altaïr looked up, letting his hood fall back and smiled at his lover. "Don't you dare letting go! Do you hear me? Altaïr!" A few seconds later Altaïr's face slipped down, making it impossible for Malik to catch his gaze and Altaïr let the rest of his nearly lifeless body fall.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, favs and alerts! I really love them. They gives me power to write *hearts*

Also...

I would like to send a digital high five to Chibi-chan5687. Because I write in Danish and translator afterwards, I sent Chibi the beginning of Chapter 5 in Danish, so she could see have danish looks like. But then she translated it through the internet (like google or something). So Chibi ... You know how the next chapter begins... Message No. 1 - do not translate xD


	5. Chapter 5

_'So you've ignored me .. why?'_

This was how it started.

_'Altaïr ... Can you see me?' asked Malik._

_'Yes I can... but I do not believe my own eyes …"_

_'What do you see?'_

_'You ... You are here by my side ... even after I...'_

Their confessions were well met by the other.

_'Altaïr ... I want two make love to you ... Will you allow me ...?'_

The reality hit them and they understood how much they were... tilting pressure to each other.

_'Altaïr! Get away from there!'_

_'I can't! It...! It's stuck!" Yelled Altaïr back and the big man began to laugh again, and looked over his shoulder._

_'Are we going the same way ... assassin?'_

_'Malik!'_

The last scream. The last attempt.

'_Here! Grasp the rope," yelled Malik to his secret lover, but he did not. "Take it now!"_

And away he went. It was unreal. Surreal. Indescribable.

_'Altaïr! "_

The name screamed in his ear.

_'Do not let go!"_

Why could not he have persevered a little longer?

_'I love you Malik ...'_

_'If you loved me why are not you by my side?'_

Malik sat out on one of the planks and thought about the situation. He looked up into the empty darkness of the night featured. No moon, stars or other illuminated could light up the area in a natural way. It was almost a year ago that he saw Altaïr falling off the cliff. They were convinced that his body might have affected in the huge river which lay down in the foothills of the valley. The river was mostly used by travelling salesmen because things such as ambushes and battles were almost impossible in the river's strong undercurrent.

In a few moments there was little hope of finding him alive, but when it emerged that Altaïr could not swim and with that the hope just died as fast as it had arisen. For several days after they could not find Altaïr's corpse, but they found several of his weapons, clothes .. and blood ... but no traces of Altair's body. They came to the conclusion that wild beasts must had taken his body and pulled it up in the high country. In any case he would not have survived an open wound in the side, an arrow in the side and a trip down the river, especially because he could not swim.

_'I love you Malik ...'_

Malik closed his eyes and buried his face between his legs. 'Altaïr ... How could you ...? You gave up after all. You gave up!'

"Argh!" Malik shouted annoyed. He wished that he had something to throw. He thought back. In the last year had Malik had psychological problems with focusing. One mission went horribly wrong and he broke down a few seconds before his victim was killed. Going into Altaïr's clear footprints was too hard. He had undermined his thoughts and feelings deep inside of him, but he was lucky. His victim got away for a short period, but others in the brotherhood had luck to finish the job. Back in the bureau had Malik explained that it was a sudden dizziness that had stopped him. If Malik had completed the attack with while he was ill the mission had probably failed. After he arrived back to Masayf had a healer looked at him, only to discover what bad shape his body was in. His weight had dropped drastically, he had lost parts of his palate and when he looked around he could see that it was as if his vision had lost part of its colors.

_'You better relax brother.' Kadar asked him ones._

In time it became clear to Malik that Altaïrs death meant that he had lost most of his will of life. The colours and sounds he and Altaïr had created together... Malik had changed forever and it bothered him much that he could not move forward. He was not able to. He knew that nothing could replace Altaïr. His voice, odour, presence... his presence.

Even Al Mualim had one day confronted Malik with what troubled him. Malik could only shake his head and reply that he did not know. He lied. He knew perfectly well what was wrong, but said nothing. He began to be more stuffy and bury themselves in books and missions. One day, Kadar even found his older brother on the floor of the library, unconscious and not able to remember what he had done. After the episode was Malik temporarily exempt from all missions until they had found out what was wrong with him. Al Mualim could not risk losing another master assassin to the uncertain, so Malik was put on standby.

_'Here! Grab the rope! "_

Back on the plank Malik sat in tears. He had been powerless in the situation on Altair's fate. Was this really the end of his world? He felt that way. A sense of everything had turned into nothing. He could do nothing. He could not concentrate on anything. Missions, study, assignments and everything else what life offered before Altaïr met his fate. He had inaugurated the plank... as Altair's memorial. It was the place he came at night when he felt alone and needed to be alone. A weird combination, but he could get it to function as the only thing. He did not discover that it was morning, the sun rose, and that's when it struck him that although he felt that he had stalled, the world went on as it used to. It struck him that he had to move on with his life, even if it would be difficult. He did not notice the hand which struck him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Kadar?"

He was greeted by a grief brave face and his brother sat beside him.

"Brother ... What is it that bothers you?"

Malik turned its gaze away from his brother. Kadar sighed, but raised his head.

"It has nothing to do with Altaïr, has it?"

The name caught Malik's attention and already he knew that his brother read him like an open book. He could not do anything but nod and pretend.

"What was it with you two?" asked Kadar. "You and him was arch-rivals, but as soon as he is gone, you go mentally down and do not pretend I do not know what I'm talking about. When he was at the front were you weird too."

Malik had to admit that his brother had been watching him.

"What answers are you looking for Kadar? I'm getting headaches."

Kadar sighed, but took courage to ask. "What was Altaïr for you? A rival, an enemy, a friend? He must have been something.. special... since you react as you do. Face it brother you have not been operational since he.. died ..."

Without Malik noticed he was starting to cry. Tears filled his eyes fell and it was clearly that he could not hold them back. He bent his head down between my legs and hid her his face.

"Brother?" Kadar gasped when he saw how his brother responded. He realized that his brother had been destroyed, in pieces without being able to be assembled.

"I can not do anything, Kadar.. It should have been me who was knocked off the cliff! He called me! He wanted my help and I was powerless! "

Kadar was at his brother's side throughout the day. Malik walked around like a ghost inside the castle and did not talk to people unless they talked to him first. When he and Kadar were entering in their own rooms Kadar went after his older brother. He closed the door and took the courage to ask.

"Brother ... What was Altaïr to you? "

Malik looked at his younger brother, a faint smile appeared on his lips when the name gave him both joy and pain. He sighed and replied with one word, not caring whether he would be hated for the rest of his life.

"Everything." He replied briefly. It was obvious that Kadar did not fully understand what his brother meant, but he nodded and called his brother a good night's sleep. Malik nod again and sat on his bed as Kadar closed the door. He began studying his hidden blade. He had recently begun to think about why Altair's blade had gone into deadlock. He let his fingers glide easily over his own hidden blade and brought it up to his neck. If he let it go now, would he see Altaïr again? Would he see his smile, hear his voice, touching his body again? Was he really so far out that he was considering taking his life to be with the one, he loved? He lowered his hand and lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the words:_ 'I love you Malik ...'_

Next morning started just as colorless as every other day Malik had woken up to the last year. He committed himself down at the library and tried to find a book that would not refuse his company. He had to move on. He would not get Altaïr back, and if his love could have seen him now he would have beaten him to the floor. He took one book out and studied it, but put it quickly back on the shelf and would go away but looked back at the book. He realized that he could not judge the book for its cover and that he had to give it a try. He took the book again and looked out the window. His eye caught something quite new. A small caravan of men dressed in black was entering the courtyard.

* * *

A/N - There was just no sense to put it together with the next chapter. so the next chapter will be longer than the others, but I felt that here was a good spot to split it up. I felt it made sense to talk about Malik's time alone. So if some would call it a "filler" chapter, you shall be welcome to it :) But otherwise I hope you have enjoyed this week's (small) chapter and thanks for favs and alerts. It warms the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Malik stood in his own silence and observed the caravan made its way into the courtyard. From the main entrance he saw Al Mualim come out with raised arms, and embraced fraternally one of the men. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and offered the stranger inside.

Malik went back to the bookcase with the book and apologized to it that he had to leave it. With a single tear down his cheek he moved out of the library, only to be greeted by a running Kadar which stopped breathless in front of him. He stared for a few moments at his younger brother, and when he could see that Kadar was too winded to start a sentence began Malik.

"I thought we only had to run inside when we were on alert."

Breathless, but understanding the joke Kadar looked up." Al Mualim wishes your presence at a meeting here shortly."

"A meeting?" Today? It is very sudden."

Kadar nodded. "Yes, it looks like we have guests, but rather hurry down there."

Malik could not do anything but nod and walked past his brother. A meeting? Malik could barely hold a normal conversation at the moment and was now returning to a meeting? He sighed before he walked up the stairs to Al Mualims area of the castle and began looking for his master. He did not have to look for long before he could hear his voice.

"Malik?"

He saw his master and went to him. Heavy steps was inevitable since he felt suddenly inhumanly tired. He sat on a pillow with Al Mualim to one side and the strange man to the other. They were only three in the large room beyond two guards down the stairs.

"Malik, I would like to introduce you to Aban Aziz. Back in my young days he was one of my most reliable sources in Damascus. "

The stranger removed his cap and an old man's face appeared. Malik did not really know what he had expected. If Al Mualim had known him from his younger days he had to be old. Malik bowed his head and back out of respect for the other and sat down then up again. Aziz nodded, accepting.

"It's the new generation of Al Mualim? I must admit that they do not look so dangerous right now."

Malik sat quietly trying to put a wall up. His gaze was focused on the old man, but he did do anything.

"Dangerous?" Laughed Al Mualim. "One of their skills is to interfere with the normal crowd. Anything else will hurt them, but my friend, you still have not told me why you're here."

Again Aziz did not do anything but nod. "Well you see, my oldest acquaintance. Old friendship never shake and I am still in debt to you from when you brought my son home safely many years ago. Some months ago I was in one of the new trading cities in the east. The new cities are trying to gain respect on offering parties and others ... sights." Aziz held a little break and took a sip of water and continued. "Some of these attractions are among other barbaric slaughter of slaves and criminals. The pure carnage if you ask me. No style or order. Pure slaughter." The old man coughed slightly and looked at Al Mualim. Malik was still incomprehensible why he was there, but again continued the old man. "What I'm saying is that in one of the many arenas, there was one contestant who clearly had struggled all his life. He had style and control of its forces."

"This is by many who have.." Malik began but was interrupted when Aziz continued.

"Yes, but this warrior was something special. He reminded me about Al Mualin when he was young ... too much of it was like watching Al Mualim fight. Yes, you're obviously have not seen him fight, you're too young, but also ... This warrior was missing one his left ring finger, prompting me to think of your most feared weapon. The hidden blade."

Malik was cold, but thawed quickly. "I do not understand where you're going with it. We do not sell our own as slaves and we are not certain."

"You catch my point, but I obviously do not know who he is. However, I felt obliged to tell Al Mualim on my findings. Are you sure that you are not missing some? "

Missing some.

"Altaïr ...!" gasped Al Mualim and Malik so confused at his master. He closed his eyes and imagined Altair's death. Every second was shown in slow motion and every scream presented higher and more clearly than before.

"Maybe one, but it would not be possible." Added Malik, opened his eyes slowly and looked at Aziz. The old man looked destined to Malik, as if he could read him like an open book, but did not comment on Malik's facial expressions.

"I will go back to the city here afterwards. Are you joining me? You are most welcome."

Malik wrinkled an eyebrow and looked at Al Mualim. The mood was depressed and the air was beginning to dry.

"If it really is him..." began Al Mualim.

"But ...!" champion started Malik, but Al Maulim disconnect him. "Altaïr fell from the rock..! It's not possible .. You saw it yourself master..! "

"If the chance to find Altaïr's alive, it should be investigated and if true, he must be brought back." Malik sat silent and listened to his master. "I want you to leave Malik. Find him if he is alive."

"The chances smaller in at least minor day after day." Began to Aziz. Malik and Al Mualim looked at the traveler. "He fights in the arenas and therefore he may die every day."

"In the arena?" Said Al Mualim.

Aziz nodded, sighing. "Yes. In slave arenas. "

* * *

In a cage, far east, sat a man, the countryside and mountains drove past his eyes. He had seen more in the past year than his entire life together, and without knowing it, he sat in a cage like a wild animal and was just waiting to be unleashed. He leaned his head against the door, and closed his eyes in order not to be annoyed at the sun's rays and despite the beauty of nature, he was indifferent. His basic job was simply to stay alive. Alive? It was long since he had felt alive, but even that feeling was also difficult. He closed his eyes.

_His lover's high screams stopped when he hit the water. The whole body seemed paralyzed, silent and deserted. The water was heavy, of the terrible event that had just happened. The last air in his lungs had reached its end. He sank completely petrified and unable to move, in the endless water. He saw that his blood flow to the surface, the place he wanted to be, but could not. He allowed just take his power, knowing that he was already dead and without a second of doubt, he focused on one thing. Malik's smile._

What price he would not pay to see it again and yet even though he survived the water fixed roof, his body was so weak that he could not fight back. He remembered a little room where a woman healed his body for included and some men came and looked at him. He did not understand their language, but was later transported to a large caravan in which people, animals and commercial product were echoing in his ears. Especially his side gave him great problems of pain and uncertainty. How had he survived? Why was not he dead? What had happened? He later learned that he was entangled in a fishing net and the fishermen had sold him as a slave, and in a very bad condition, he had not tried to flee.

He thanked the supreme powers abow that his beloved Malik could not see him like this. In a cage, no spark in his eyes and dirty. Like most animals in a cage, he could not do anything but wait for his time was near. However, he was starting to think to escape, but came quickly from the idea. After a battle in the arenas his body was so damaged that if he could walk out of the arena had been a good day. He daydreamed however about Masayf whether Malik and he hated himself for it that he knew that Malik thought he was dead, but what could he do? He had no opportunity to contact his lover without compromising the brotherhood for its secrets. In arenas he was known for his cruelty, his rapid destruction of the enemy, always elegant, but also unforgiving. One day he had in pure rage thrown a sword against the crowd and killed a man. _'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent..'_ already had his faith in the brotherhood weakened and he felt himself slowly less and less human. He had just one human form but an animal's mind trapped in a cage.

_He missed going slowly through the ancient winding streets of cities. Where gravel, sand and house met and oil lamps illuminated the city of small hooks up at night. If he got the chance again he would go to a random bench in a small little ponds and rest his leg in full. Then he would sit down, support his elbows on his thighs and resting his head in his hands and he could feel how he would begin to sweat, so the long, dark trousers sticking to his inner thighs, for they are too hot on a summer day._

In his new reality, he felt a little dizzy, so he crawled through the cage a little and drank with the idea that water came from the small pond in his imagination. The water was thick and had both a surlig, yet sweet taste, and he took a bit more in hand, to wash his face in it. Then he sat back again, with his face in the sun, and decided to wait. He breathed slowly, perhaps to stop time, but when he breathed out the wagon stopped. Again came his indifference in character since his so-called owners walked past him. He ignored them, as always, but today they stopped in front of his cage.

He didn't understand what they were said, which had resulted in that he had not spoken for months. He had given up trying to understand these people's language and their intentions. If anybody asked him honestly, he had probably forgotten how to have a normal conversation, which did not help the feeling that he was starting to feel like an animal. But it could equally well together. He could not talk about themselves. He would be crazy and screaming would not help the situation. The only thing he could whisper if he allowed himself the luxury was, _"Malik ..."_

A few minutes later two more men came and tapped the cage. He looked up and stretched his hands out of an opening in the cage. They tied his hands together and led him out of the cage and into a house. Here was 3 men and studied him. His body, his physique, his aura. They shouted various things while he just looked around. It was not long before he found out he had been sold again and had new owners. Why did he not try escape? The idea had caught him more than once, but he could not see what it was worth. If he had the succes what would he do? Go back to Masayf and live happily with Malik? That he could not do, he was not the same as before. Not the same as the time he fell in love with Malik and put all the chief of the one chance. The incident later led to their shared night together and then came the battle of the tower where he fought desperately for his life.

His body had been so sore and fragile after his and Malik's night together that his instincts had betrayed him. He had repeatedly cursed over what he could have done differently. Deep down he felt no longer the man he once was. Back then he was one of the Brotherhood's most feared assassins, a champion, but now he spent most of the skills to stay alive and try to avoid being turned into an animal. An assassin, a lover, a master, a slave, a warrior... this dear child of the Masayf brotherhood had many names, but his only name, his human name... was _Altaïr_.

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone. Excuse the late update. I got to lose ice tea in my keyboard so it died ... very powerful ... But it was revived, but my buttons hanging closest together because it dried ice tea between the buttons, so had to discard all of .. It took just one full day of cleaning ... But I hope you liked the chapter for this week.

I also send a digital "high six" (former high five) to Chibi-chan5687, for giving me the belief that this chapter could have a decent plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Malik could feel a sharp pain in his chest that night. Endless seconds became minutes. They developed up to hours, and resulted in yet another sleepless night. Malik woke abruptly when the wagon wheels hit a hole and put he put a hand to his chest. He sat up and took a deep breath.

"Is everything all right?" Asked an unknown male voice. Malik nodded, but lipped his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes.." he replied briefly.

But this was not the first time. Malik had this pain since he left Masayf. The pain went hand in hand with his desire and the feeling of powerlessness to find Altaïr. He sat down again on the bed, looked up and down and at his feet with a penetrating gaze. A sneer spread about his mouth.

What was it like he was doing? Finding Altaïr alive? After nearly 18 months... _'Altaïr ...!'_ Malik whispered before the pain came back into his chest. He sighed and realized this pain... Was his only company in the dark.

He wanted to escape from the unpleasant, and no longer feel homeless. But without Altaïr... without him it was to be in Masayf which to roam around in an imagined home. _'Always for myself and never alone..._' he thought warily._ 'Altaïr .. you will always be my eternal nightmare ... '_

The cart stopped. Malik stood up and looked out with curious eyes.

"We will stop for today." Shouted one man and Malik got out of the wagon and stretched his body. He'd watch the markets because he does not like to talk with all the new people, so also did he slept during the day. At night he could better deal because he knew that everyone was asleep, tape into their blankets, children with their mothers and the horses snorted into their well-deserved sleep.

Malik sat by a bonfire with a few older men and warmed his hands. Gradually the men disappeared and Malik was left alone and kept guard. It was 4 months since they began their journey from Masayf and they had asked in every town, merchants and others of more importance Aziz was linked to, but every time the answer was the same. _'He fits the description, but without a name we can not be sure... '_

"Did you sleep a little?" Asked a voice behind Malik. He turned around and saw Aziz walking toward him.

"Yes... However, without complaining, it is a little hard to sleep when your bed is moving." Malik said with a little smile.

Aziz nodded with eyes closed and sat next to Malik and then into the fire. "You're a certain type, so much I can say, but the error in your facade is that you are too easy to read if you put two and two together."

Malik looked at the old man. He knew that he had been rumbled, but he had not confirmed anything.

"It means a lot to me to find out if Altaïr is alive or dead. If he is dead, I could return to Masayf in the belief that he has the best where he is now, but if he lives... I could never forgive myself."

"Forgiveness is something only he can give you, and why would he not give you it if you asked?"

"That's what I fear..." sighed Malik. "Forgiveness..."

Aziz nodded slowly. "How about you and him? Or was it not returned? "

Malik smiled slightly and looked up the old man. "It was Altaïr who open my eyes. He kissed me in the tower and disappeared to the front next day. The time that he has was gone made me realize that anything had happened between us had a bigger impact than I could have figured out alone. But..." Malik stopped short and turned his gaze back toward the fire. "The question is whether I have gone too far.."

"Too far?"

"Yes. What we feel for each other is against faith, rules and ethics for the common man and... "

"And what would happen if you discovered?"

"Then we would most likely be executed..." sighed Malik.

"True, but would be a life worth living? Accepting that the other is the equal and still feeling the same as yourself?"

Malik looked at the old man. "You..." he started. "You have even...?"

Aziz nodded once. "When I was young, yes."

"What happened?"

"I do not know. He disappeared and I never saw him again. I can not even remember how he looked or remember how his voice sounded, but every time I was in his company I felt.. complete. Since then I met my wife, and although it was not the same she gave also a sense of also being whole."

Malik listened with great attention to Aziz's past. It was almost too good to be true. "But you never got to say it to him?" asked Malik and Aziz shook his head.

"No, but it was certainly good too. Had he shown it ... I dare not think about consequences. You see Malik, he was already married to a woman. She was the mother of his children and nothing accounted for other things."

"But you never asked him. Believe me, after several months with Altaïr and playing rivals and play against others, I thought often if it was worth it, but... every time he kissed me it was.. yes... it all worth."

Aziz laughed a little and Malik looked at the old man. "Did you know that in another religion they believed in their God had created them as two? So that man originally had four arms, four legs and two heads?" Malik shook his head and thought for a moment that the old man had lost his mind, but he continued. "It was in their view a complete human being, but their God was jealous of their happiness so he split them up so they got a head, two arms and two legs, but their God could not break up their spirits. Therefore they say that when you find the one soul we should be chained together to call it one's 'soul mate.' It means that you have found the soul you really should use the rest of your time with here on earth."

"So you're saying is that .."

"That without Altair's soul you will never be whole again. You may have felt it. It must have been lacking something inside you? "

_'I am here Malik, I'm waiting for you...'_ Altaïr voice could clearly be heard in Malik's head. What Aziz said was true. He had to find him... otherwise he would never be whole again. _'And I will find you Altaïr. .. just wait for me ... '_

Next morning, the caravan was on its way again and Malik went to sleep. His bed rocked again from side to side so sleep was a luxury item. Another day, a new city and more questioning, but what Malik had learned from his conversation with Aziz was that he could not give up. When he realized he could not sleep, he looked out through the sheets. It rained and another caravan stopped beside theirs. Since animals and slaves were noisy jumped Malik out of the car and walked up to Aziz's horse.

Inside the caravan, tucked away from the outside world was a slave. Tired and tucked away from the world. He tried to sleep, but animal noises made it impossible. He had been one of Masayf talented assassin named Altaïr. He turned his gaze out of the cage and his eyes saw a white figure. He felt as if that fate played him a trick. His movement, its going way ... he had seen it before, but he could not see the figure's face. As the figure removed his hood to talk to one man... Altaïr believed not his own eyes, and then figure then turned around so the slave had a better view, he could scream.

_'Malik!'_ the name screamed inside the slave's head. He stammered and tried to shout the name of the other, but his voice would not obey him. He grabbed the cage bars, completely enraptured by his own reaction, but suddenly remembered that Malik thought he was dead. He would not believe him. Not a sound came out of Altair's mouth, tears which could easily be confused with the rain fell down his cheek. He released his grip on the bars and sat back in the cage. He was scared. He was so close to Malik and yet so far away, but what did Malik here? All sorts of questions flew around inside the head on him. What should he do?

_'Malik...'_

Why was he in doubt? Why could not he just call the other's name? He would regret it if he did not take the chance, but when he tried seemed his voice does not. He grabbed the bars like a wild animal and shook vigorously for them, but the animal noise drowned his desperation. The rain also did its part to prevent his calling against the other.

_'MALIK ...!'_ screamed Altaïr's voice inside his head. He began to kick against the cage entrance and slowly lost his dominion over his own body. Frustrated, angry and not able to get out, he could feel how his body almost ekspoderede. He wanted to touch Malik, love him, hear him, kiss him, talk to him, distinguished him. His body suddenly stopped moving as the caravan began to start again. He panicked. He could not yell and soon would be as close to Malik as fate now allowed. He looked far and wide and so down to earth.

_'A stone!'_

He reached for the small object and sought after Malik's position. He stretched out his hand through the bars and took aim as best he could ... and hit! He could see Malik turn around to find out what hit him. Altaïr took another stone and threw, but missed the man next to Malik. The third time he hit Malik again and came closer. He began to cough to warm his voice up. Malik looked confused around, looked into the caravan and was suddenly hit in the head by another small stone.

"What in the world..?"

Malik walked closer to the caravan and it stopped as he approached. A fifth stone hit him and he looked into the caravan with prying eyes and then... suddenly he stopped.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. I hope you had a good holiday (for those who have had holidays here last week.) Here is last week's chapter. I have not had internet so I could not upload it until now. I had great difficulty in translating this chapter for unknown reasons, but I hope you still like the result. **** :) thanks for your lovely comments and letters.**


End file.
